1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, lighter and thinner of display devices such as monitors and televisions have been developed. As a type of display device that satisfies such characteristics, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are attracting much attention.
OLED displays include two electrodes, and an emission layer disposed therebetween. In OLED displays, an electron injected from one of the two electrodes and a hole injected from the other electrode are combined in the emission layer to form an exciton, and the exciton releases energy to emit light. The electrode includes a thin film transistor for controlling the emission layer.
Since OLED displays are self-emitting display devices, a current supply line is additionally utilized to drive OLED displays. When an overcurrent is supplied to an OLED display through a current supply line, the service life of the OLED display can be shortened. Therefore, research is being done to prevent or reduce overcurrent from flowing in OLED displays.